


"Be my Valentine?"

by KatBauer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBauer/pseuds/KatBauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blood is red, dendrotoxin is blue, biochem is awesome and so are you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Be my Valentine?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NandaSC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaSC/gifts).



> Some Valentine's day fluff, as part of a prompt exchange thing going on with a friend. She came up with Jemma's little rhyme and I wrote the rest.

_**Blood is red,** _  
_**dendrotoxin is blue,** _  
_**biochem is awesome** _  
_**and so are you!** _  
_**Be my Valentine?** _

Skye picks up the small card and the candy ("Gummy Bears? Seriously?") that were neatly arranged on her bed forming a heart, and then lets out a rather loud laugh after reading the little poem, shaking her head because how is this girl even real?

Of course it was Jemma. Skye has no doubts about this whatsoever, and so she goes searching for her, first checking her bunk and then the lounge, but upon finding them empty, she decides to try the lab next.

And sure enough, there she finds her.

…Along with an obscene amount of bright red, heart shaped balloons that are tied to, well, every single one of the lab machines.

Skye's eyes go wide at this, and she has to give Jemma major brownie points for somehow managing to set this all up without Coulson (or May or Ward) finding out.

"This place looks like Cupid threw up in here," she comments, making Jemma jump on her spot, startled.

"Yes, well, I figured a little bit of Valentine's spirit couldn't hurt, so… Here we are!" Jemma says, and when her voice trembles with nervousness and her cheeks flush pink, Skye can't help the smirk that forms on her lips.

She pushes a few balloons out of her way and then holds up the card and the Gummy Bears so Jemma can see them.

" _Biochem is awesome and so are you_?" Skye quotes, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Poetry is not my thing, so I had to improvise!"

"Improvisation and lying are not your forte, Simmons."

"I know. Which is why, I…" Jemma turns away from Skye and walks around her desk, pulling a red rose and the most adorable teddy bear out of… Skye has no idea out of where, but they are suddenly there, and Jemma's smile is so wide and bright, Skye feels almost dizzy just looking at her.

"…Got this for you," Jemma finishes, but her smile quickly turns into concern when she's met with nothing but silence and a wide-eyed Skye.

"Skye? Are you alright?"

And then Jemma is being pulled into what is quite possibly the biggest (and the best) hug anyone's ever given her in her entire life. So when Skye buries her face in the curve of her neck, warm breath tickling her skin, Jemma lets out a rather relieved sigh and without missing a beat, she circles her arms around Skye's waist.

"I'm fine," Skye softly mumbles against Jemma's neck. "Never been better."


End file.
